


(a bit of) Magic

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: littlewonders [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A few other NCT members make an appearance, Christmas Party, Comedy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Just lots of fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: It's not really a real thing, the Mistletoe Fairy™, but Donghyuck is determined to create a bit of holiday magic himself.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: littlewonders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049186
Kudos: 40





	(a bit of) Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Fully aware this was out of order + 2 months too late, but tada! Honestly, I just wanted to get this out of my system because yay for fluffy confessions. ♡ The result of too much wikipedia for no reason and was just thinking about old time-y lore for mistletoe. Also, am I posting a Christmas fic in February? Yes, the answer is yes.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta reader who has followed me to the ends of the earth and back even when she's not sure what's going on. ♡♡ Biggest thanks to Felicia and Lix who are basically my NCT whisperers, LOL. [blows kisses]
> 
> written for a little wonder fest's #23DaysOfWonder drabble challenge | day 1: mistletoe

Donghyuck is decidedly not having a good night.

Not that it’s a bad night, overall. In fact, one could almost call it a success, in the truest sense of the word. There had been _some_ people that were reluctant to let their house host the holiday party for this year. Most likely dubious that Donghyuck, Mark, Jeno, and Renjun would be able to pull off organizing one for everyone. But Donghyuck had insisted, and the Three Wise Men™ (eg, Taeil, Kun, and Johnny) had eventually caved.

So far the night has been without any major mishaps, for which Donghyuck is grateful. No one has accidentally (or purposefully) set anything in the house on fire. There are no holes in any of the walls as of yet (but Donghyuck supposes the night is still young). And there isn’t anyone passed out drunk anywhere they’re not supposed to be (Taeyong is certainly passed out on the couch, but Donghyuck suspects that it had been a conscious choice to take a nap).

So really, the only reason why his night is not going to plan is because he can’t for the life of him find Mark anywhere.

If it wasn’t for the fact that multiple people have mentioned talking to Mark in some shape or form, he would have suspected that the other boy hadn’t shown up at all. (He knows it’s unlikely anyways. Because how would Mark actively avoid showing up at a party in his own goddamn home.)

Which brings Donghyuck to the more likely conclusion that he had drawn together glumly fifteen minutes prior.

Mark is avoiding him, specifically.

Which _really_ puts a damper on his night because otherwise, why else would he have agreed to do this in the first place—

—speaking of which.

“Aren’t you going to bless us?”

Donghyuck turns his attention to the task at hand, Doyoung with his exasperated but oh-so-fond look on his face, keeping one arm around the waist of a very giggly and obviously tipsy Jungwoo, the boy swaying just the littlest bit and staring at him with his bright puppy-dog eyes.

He sighs inwardly to himself.

“Congrats, blessed be by the Mistletoe Fairy™.” Donghyuck repeats for the umpteenth time tonight, admittedly with a lot less enthusiasm than he had the first ten times he had done it. “May you two have a long and happy relationship.”

He raises the sprig of mistletoe over their heads as best he can, the poor little thing looking quite sad as the night marches on.

And with that Jungwoo laughs, planting sloppy kisses over Doyoung’s cheek, his boyfriend silently protesting. Jungwoo shrieks as Doyoung relents and lets Jungwoo kiss him on the mouth too. And then Jungwoo turns to him and proceeds to give Donghyuck kisses on both cheeks too as Doyoung rolls his eyes.

“Thank yoooou!” Jungwoo sing-songs at him.

Donghyuck smiles weakly as Doyoung drags Jungwoo away to the kitchen, mumbling something about getting him a cup of water.

He sighs.

When he had proposed the whole thing, he had thought it would be _fun_. In that let-me-meddle way. Not that he hadn’t had his own underlying agenda too. So Donghyuck had decided to take it upon himself to be the Mistletoe Fairy™ in an effort to play Cupid for the night, perhaps giving a few people a nudge to maybe confess-and-be-together-already (cough, Chenle and Jisung).

And well, also maybe be his own Cupid.

(Hey, it’s never a bad thing to take things into your own hands, he thinks.)

But that plan is entirely untenable if he can’t even _find_ the target of his affections in order to hold mistletoe over his head so he can confess in some sort of semi-dramatic scene like out of a cheesy rom-com where they’ll both laugh about it years down the line when they’re celebrating getting a dog together. So sue him, Donghyuck is just a _bit_ of a romantic on the inside, just very, very much buried deep within his soul.

He’s getting ahead of himself though.

What he hadn’t expected was to spend the night entertaining the few couples that are already together and stupidly-in-love. Especially Jungwoo, who has insisted on trying to find him every twenty minutes so that he can kiss Doyoung under the mistletoe. (Wholly unnecessary in Donghyuck’s opinion as Doyoung would kiss him regardless whether or not there is mistletoe in the vicinity anyways. But he digresses.)

Donghyuck sighs.

He spots Renjun out of the corner of his eye and attempts to catch his attention by waving wildly which ends up failing miserably. Renjun: 1, Donghyuck: 0. He ends up pushing his way through half the room to get to his friend, at one point getting caught in between Yukhei and Xiaojun having some sort of muscle (?) competition. (To be honest, he’s not really sure what that was, just tried to scurry away as quickly as possible.)

Renjun finally realizes that Donghyuck’s been trying to get his attention for the last ten minutes and gives him a nod as he approaches. (Yes, it took him that long to cross the room. Jeno and Jaemin had refused to move out of his way for a good five minutes.)

“Have you seen Mark?”

Renjun looks at him as if he’s crazy, which to be fair, Donghyuck is starting to think he is. “He’s been here the entire time. Have you not talked to him?”

“No.” Donghyuck sharply inhales in frustration. “No, I haven’t. I’ve been trying to find him all night. Do you know where he is right now?” 

Renjun nods. “Yeah, man, he just went upstairs to his bedroom to get something.”

Donghyuck feels the glimmer of hope materializing in front of him. “Like, right now? He’s in his room right now?”

“Uhhh, yes?”

“Okay, great.” Donghyuck all but yells the words in Renjun’s face, seeing his chance, quickly digging the mistletoe out of his pocket and handing it over to Renjun, spying Jungwoo trying to track him down. “Uhhh, could you take over being the Mistletoe Fairy™ for a second? I need to talk to Mark, and Jungwoo wants kisses again.”

He doesn’t wait for Renjun to respond, dashing off towards the stairs.

Donghyuck finds Mark in his room and sends up a silent thank-you to Renjun.

Mark has his back to Donghyuck when he enters, knocking on the door of Mark’s bedroom, and his best friend practically flinches as he whips around to face Donghyuk with a frightened expression.

“Donghyuck.”

“Mark.”

They stare one another down for a few moments until Donghyuck breaks.

He sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you.” Mark responds quickly, a little too quickly.

Mark is such a bad liar.

“You are avoiding me, and I want to know why.” Donghyuck takes one step towards Mark, who shrinks away as if he’s going to be burned. “I haven’t seen you all night. And I’ve been actually _trying_ to find you.”

Donghyuck stops in his tracks.

“So ‘fess up.” He narrows his eyes. “You could at least give me an explanation. And then I’ll leave you alone if you want me too afterwards.”

Mark looks at him as if he’s contemplating his own demise before letting out a huge sigh, shoulders drooping forwards, his face clearly crestfallen from the weight of what he’s about to say, wringing his hands nervously, whispering.

“I’m a witch.”

Donghyuck blinks.

Once, twice.

(Okay, out of the 100 million possible things that could have come out from Mark’s mouth at this very instant, this is not really one of the things he imagined.)

Mark seems to take his silence as a negative because his friend continues, babbling on nervously, voice sounding slightly frantic, speaking a mile a minute.

“You were so excited about the whole Mistletoe Fairy™ thing when we were planning the party that I didn’t really have the heart to tell you that I can’t _be_ around mistletoe because that stuff is kinda toxic for witches. Or not toxic like oh-my-god-I-will-have-accidentally-killed-Mark, but I do get a really bad rash. And I mean _really_ bad, like you probably would see me and be like, wow, I would never want to be near that loser again or something. And you definitely wouldn’t want to _date_ me in the future, and that would be awful because I’ve had a crush on you _forever_ , so it would be really sad if you saw me looking that awful, I mean, really, it’s like out of some comic where the guy gets turned into a swamp monster type of awful.”

Mark takes a deep breath, the last part spilling out all at once.

“AndthatiswhyI’vebeenavoidingyouallnight.”

Donghyuck wonders how his friend had managed to continue talking for so long without breathing.

But more importantly, Mark is a witch _and_ he likes Donghyuck, and all Donghyuck can concentrate on is trying to process both these things at once because of course, there is absolutely no way both or either of them can be true, and dear god, he’s losing his mind, and the words just seem to pop out—

“I left the mistletoe with Renjun.”

A split moment.

“So prove it.”

And if Donghyuck can’t quite believe what Mark has already confessed to him, he hardly can believe what happens next.

Mark walks up to him and kisses him.

(And then he’s kissing Mark back, they are kissing, and Donghyuck vaguely registers that Mark’s hands are soft against his face, and oh, it really only is a few seconds, but it’s the best few seconds of his night, or maybe life, if he wants to be really dramatic about it.)

They separate, and it’s silent, the two of them staring at one another.

(Donghyuck is honestly just in a bit of a daze.)

And Mark’s face starts getting red.

Redder.

Oh, _oh_.

Donghyuck clears his throat before responding faintly. “I meant prove you’re a witch, but this, this is okay too.” He coughs, trying to manually force the air back into his lungs because his body has somehow stopped breathing on its own. “I mean, more than okay. Because I like you too. Like a lot. A lot lot.”

He repeats the words again a few times just for good measure, in hopes that Mark will stop flushing harder into firetruck-red territory.

Donghyuck laughs embarrassedly. “Actually the whole Mistletoe Fairy™ thing was just a ploy so I could confess.” He huffs. “But I guess that was a bad idea, huh.”

(And now they’re just staring at each other awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot.)

“Sooo... you’re a witch.” Donghyuck starts, trying to break the ice, wondering how he should tell Mark that maybe his friend has had one too many drinks tonight. “How does that work?”

Mark’s face brightens in an instant.

“Wait, let’s go.”

And Donghyuck finds himself being dragged by Mark downstairs, feeling slightly faint at his fingers being intertwined with Mark’s (oh god, they’re holding hands), before Mark is pushing his way through the crowd with Donghyuck muttering a ‘sorry’ to everyone they bump into.

Mark brings him all the way out the front door, to the outside, and Donghyuck now really thinks his friend is out of his mind because the temperature is way below freezing, and he unconsciously shivers.

“Watch.”

Donghyuck does, eyeing Mark cautiously, ready to intervene if he needs to (catch him or something if Mark falls over from being too drunk), but Mark pays no attention to his look of skepticism, waving his index finger in the air as if he’s drawing something, muttering under his breath.

Mark snaps out of his concentrated whatever-he’s-doing and turns back to him, a huge grin on his face.

“Look up.”

He does, and it’s, it’s—

—snowing?

_But only above the two of them._

“What—” Donghyuck holds out his hands, palms up in disbelief, and the snow sticks to him, very cold and very much real.

“I told you I was a witch!” Mark laughs, sticking out his tongue to catch a snowflake.

And Donghyuck is still too amazed to realize that Mark has bent down to pack together a snowball, not until it hits him squarely in the shoulder, all smiles and cheeks pink from the cold.

(The hug from Mark is warm. Or maybe it’s just really cold outside. Either way, Donghyuck is happy about it.)

“Merry Christmas, Donghyuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, so basically the whole thing was centered around the fact that mistletoe used to be associated with protection from witches and demons. :)) Heh, I hope I managed to surprise some of y'all.
> 
> ❄️❄️
> 
> Comments, kudos appreciated! ♡♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
